Barbies y monster trucks
by EasternHare
Summary: La primera vez que Marco le había dicho a Jean que pensaba en adoptar un niño, Jean se lo había tomado fatal. Era una responsabilidad enorme. Los niños necesitan mucha atención, mucho dinero y un nivel de afecto que el chico no estaba seguro de ser capaz de darle a nadie. Después de todo, a Jean no se le daban bien as personas, ¿por qué iba a dársele bien una versión pequeña? AU
1. Barbies

**Este es un two shot... que he encontrado en mi ordenador mientras revisaba. Falta la segunda parte que subiré en breve. Hasta que no lo leía no recordaba haberlo escrito y no sé por qué se quedó a medias, la verdad..**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1, Barbies_

* * *

La primera vez que Marco le había dicho a Jean que pensaba en adoptar un niño, Jean se lo había tomado fatal. Era una responsabilidad enorme. Los niños necesitan mucha atención, mucho dinero y un nivel de afecto que el chico no estaba seguro de ser capaz de darle a nadie. Si bien Marco poseía dones naturales para el cuidado de otras personas, como la empatia y aquella dulzura casi infinita, Jean creía que si le dejaban un menor cerca lo traumatizaría siendo tan mal padre como el suyo propio, o peor ¿y si se le moría por culpa de su propia torpeza?

A pesar de aquello, y de que Marco no había insistido demasiado más allá de decirle que todo aquello era una tontería, Jean se había mirado a si mismo en un espejo y había decidido que aquella decisión era algo importante para el moreno y debía intentarlo porque Marco no se merecía vivir subyugado a los miedos que él pudiera tener respecto a sus traumas infantiles.

— Quiero intentarlo — había dicho Jean a Marco una mañana de lunes mientras preparaba tostadas para el desayuno. No venía a cuento, hacía un par de días que el moreno había sacado el tema, habían discutido y después Marco había cedido respecto a la negativa del otro.— Lo de adoptar, digo. Creo que fui un cobarde el otro día.

El moreno sentado en la mesa de aquella cocina pequeña y acogedora, miró a su chico entre preocupado y alegre de que hubiera tomado aquella decisión.

— ¿Esta decisión es solo porque que yo quiero? — fue la respuesta de Marco. Realmente, todo les iba bien y quería adoptar, pero tampoco quería presionarle. Aquella era una decisión importante —. Ya lo hablamos, y sé que tú nunca has querido tener hijos.

A pesar de las palabras del moreno, Jean insistió en que debían intentarlo.

En su interior, Jean albergaba esperanzas de que no se les concediera la adopción, de hecho cuando Marco a los pocos días se puso en contacto con una agencia de adopciones cruzó los dedos para que se encontrasen con algún asistente social homófobo que les denegase antes de que Marco se hiciera ilusiones reales de tener hijos.

A pesar de ello, la asistente social con la que Marco contactó resultó ser una mujer muy amable y solo les advirtió de que el proceso sería lento. Que el proceso fuera lento era algo que calmó a Jean y sus deseos de que las cosas fueran mal, pensó que le serviría para hacerse a la idea, pero un mes después de la primera llamada de Marco, Hange, la asistente social, avisó de que habían encontrado una niña que podía dar el perfil para su adopción y quería concertar una primera visita para ver si la cosa podía seguir adelante. En aquel momento el humor de Jean se volvió un tanto irritable y nervioso.

— Deberíamos ir a comprar una muñeca — sugirió Marco la noche antes de que fueran a ver el informe de aquella posible futura hija. Llevaban rato en la cama, pero el moreno sabía que su chico no dormía, no había dormido desde que Hange había llamado —. Puede que no nos dejen verla, pero siempre podemos dársela a Zoe para que se la entregue ella.

— No, no sabemos si le van a gustar las muñecas — dijo Jean secamente. No estaba molesto, era fruto del nerviosismo — . Estoy seguro de que tú de pequeño te morías por tener una y nunca te la regalaron, pero eso no significa que todos los niños quieran una.

— Deja de ponerte nervioso, estás siendo mezquino y cruel — dijo Marco incorporándose y abrazándole — ¿Sabes qué pienso? Pienso que serás muy genial como padre y que seguro que Annie será feliz con nosotros.

Jean le devolvió el abrazo a Marco haciendo una especie de mugido con la boca que trataba de restar importancia a la crueldad de sus palabras anteriores.

— Podrías quedarte embarazado y así no tendríamos que ir a ver a Zoe — le dijo Jean con una risa tonta metiendo sus manos por debajo de la camiseta que Marco usaba como pijama— . Deberíamos intentarlo ahora.

El moreno se empezó a reír mientras Jean le mordisqueaba el cuello.

— No, no te rías hablo muy en serio — el chico seguía bromeando, probablemente por que se sentía un poco culpable por haber sido cruel y también por que aquello hacía que dejase de pensar por completo. Acariciaba el torso de Marco suavemente y seguía con la nariz pegada a su piel —. Ves, es por esto que nuestra comunicación de pareja no funciona. Mejor sería dejarlo ahora que estamos a tiempo y no tenemos un hijo.

Dicho aquello, Jean se separó de Marco y le dio la espalda bruscamente. El moreno que seguía sonriendo por aquella actuación infantil, volvió a abrazarle hundiendo su nariz en la espalda del chico y tirando de él hacia sí.

— A veces eres idiota — dijo.

Jean se giró hacia Marco y le besó de forma suave en los labios. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que esforzarse y tratar de asumir de una vez por todas que su miedo era solo eso una cortina de pánico por no haber sido el hijo favorito de su padre como su hermanastro Eren. Podía ser un buen padre aun que no hubiera tenido un buen ejemplo, y aun que tuvieran una niña con la probablemente no tendría nada en común.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar y antes de que Marco se marchase a hacer su turno en el hospital, Jean ya se había preparado para ir a comprar aquella muñeca. Pero incapaz de elegir una se pasó la mañana en el centro comercial replanteándose la manera en que todo cambiaría si les daban aquella niña en adopción.

Cuando llegó la hora, Marco eligió una _Barbie_ sencilla y fueron al centro de acogida en el que había quedado con Zoe. Una vez allí, Zoe les presentó al psicólogo Arlette, y la doctora Brauss.

— El fin de esta cita es asegurar si realmente son ustedes aptos para la adopción de Annie y a la inversa — explicó Hange —. Después de hoy si ustedes deciden seguir adelante con el proceso de adopción empezaremos con visitas graduales hasta que puedan llevarla a casa. Como les dije al principio es un proceso lento, pero hay que asegurarse de que la adopción no supone un trauma para los niños ya que no se trata de bebés. Y sobre todo, una vez pase la primera visita con ella les pediríamos que no se echasen atrás porque en general cuando un niño es dado en adopción ya siente el rechazo de forma natural por sus padres biológicos, y sentirlo de nuevo en unos padres adoptivos puede afectar a toda la formación de su personalidad.

Cuando Hange terminó de explicar el proceso que se debían seguir, empezaron con el procedimiento habitual. La doctora Brauss les enseñó una ficha médica y explicó por encima el historial de la niña, y después el psicólogo empezó con su parte del trabajo, que por si el procedimiento que había descrito la asistente social no había asustado suficientemente a Jean, acabó de matarle por completo. Aún y con esas, Jean se mantuvo firme hasta el momento en el que Zoe Hange hizo la pregunta final "¿desean ustedes continuar con el proceso de adopción?"

Marco miró a Jean y lo supo, no tenía que hacerlo dos veces o preguntárselo directamente, ya se había imaginado el estado de ansiedad por el que estaba pasando.

— Es una niña muy poco sociable — dijo Jean cuando Marco pidió a los allí presentes que les dejasen a solas para hablar durante un momento. Estaba histérico ¿cómo iban a tratar con una niña poco sociable? Una cosa sería que fuera fea o que tuviera problemas para aprender, pero si no era sociable parecía un infierno.

— Jean, no voy a presionarte para tomar esta decisión ahora — empezó a decir Marco —, pero tú tampoco eras demasiado sociable cuando nos conocimos, y Annie es una niña, todavía podemos ayudar a cambiar eso.

El chico dejó escapar un ruido con la boca, no creía él hubiera sido poco sociable, lo que pasaba era que siempre había sido demasiado sincero y no a todo el mundo le gustaba. No estaba para nada preparado, pero tampoco quería defraudar a Marco a aquellas alturas. Tenía que comportarse con endereza, aquella iba a ser la hija que compartieran.

—Vale, siempre podemos tener una hija que nos odie a muerte.

Después de aquella corta discusión, la respuesta fue que sí, que estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a ello. También Marco pidió si podían verla en aquel momento o si le podían entregar el regalo, y después de que el psicólogo y Hange discutieran al respecto, Hange dijo que podían verla.

Jean temblaba como un flan y se imaginaba que la niña les detestaría a ambos. Lejos de poder adivinar lo que realmente ocurriría, les hicieron pasar por un pasillo y hasta una sala de juegos en la que les hicieron esperar durante algunos minutos.

— ¡Quiero volver a mi cuarto! — se oyó desde el interior de la sala justo antes de que abrieran la puerta y se viera a una niña pequeña muy rubia y cara de enfado.

— Annie, saluda a estos señores — dijo Hange presentándoles a la pequeña que no soltaba la mano de una chica morena que la acompañaba. Annie les miraba con cara maliciosa, como si supiera qué podían estar pensado.

— ¿Me habéis traído un regalo? — preguntó de forma directa en vez de saludar —. No vais a gustarme si no me traéis un regalo.

Jean empezó a reírse y Marco le entregó la bolsa con la muñeca que habían comprado.

—¿Una barbie? ¿En serio? — dijo con escepticismo Annie —. Estoy segura de que os moriaís de pequeños por recibir una y por eso me la habéis traído.

Jean se rió y se tapó la boca. Aquella frase cruel que él le había soltado a Marco cuando había propuesto ir a por una muñeca.

— Mira bonita, si no la quieres nos la devuelves, que la pondremos en la estantería de casa — dijo con chulería. Y es que le sabía salido natural, increíblemente natural, de lo que se arrepintió segundos después al pensar que el psicólogo se enteraría, y que tal vez estaba truncando aquella adopción por ser él mismo.

La niña se quedó helada mirándole, parecía que iba a contestar, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sonrojarse y colocarse detrás de la chica que la acompañaba. Marco intentó hablar con ella, pero no hubi manera. Así que Jean volvió a casa sin abrir la boca, sintiendo que había destruido cualquier posibilidad de adopción.


	2. monster trucks

_Capítulo 2 Monster trucks_

* * *

A pesar de la situación, Hange llamó a Marco días más tarde para concertar una visita en la que pudieran salir del centro. Según ella, Annie había quedado impresionada y sus palabras al psicólogo eran de que por fin le habían presentado una familia que no parecía tediosa, aburrida y falsa.

— Tengo algo que comentarte — dijo Marco a la salida del trabajo de Jean. Era asesor fiscal en el centro, y aunque le agradaba lo suficiente, había estado yendo a trabajar sin ganas y posponiendo reuniones durante los últimos días. Aparecer allí por sorpresa y contarle sobre Annie le haría sentir menos apagado —. Ha llamado Hange.

Jean asintió completamente abrumado. No era que no poder adoptar le hiciera sentir mal, pero fastidiar uno de los sueños de Marco si le hacía sentir como la mayor peste que existía en el mundo.

— Ya me la imagino, con esa voz de loca, lo sentimos mucho pero su solicitud... — empezó a decir mientras Marco negaba y sonreía.

— Tenemos otra visita el sábado, y vamos a continuar con el proceso — dijo justo antes de recibir un efusivo beso por parte del rubio. Le sujetaba la cara con las manos, y a pesar de todo Marco trató de seguir hablando —. Impresionaste a Annie, aunque no lo creas.

— ¡Cállate! — espetó por lo bajo para volver a besarle. Era una imagen curiosa, y en el interior de la recepción de la oficina todo el mundo se había aventurado a mirar a través del cristal como Jean hacía evidente una muestra de afecto.

Pasaron los días y las visitas. A Annie le gustaba Jean, los psicólogos así lo deducían por el sin fin de charlas que tenía con él y que a ellos les seguía costando tener diariamente. Marco observaba como al rubio se le daba mejor que a él y que a cualquiera tratar con la niña, que prefería jugar a ser Optimus Prime y Bubble Bee a tener que quedarse quieta jugando con muñecas.

—Entonces no podemos tener un perro — dijo la niña en la última visita que se suponía que tendrían antes de llevarla a vivir con ellos.

— A Marco no le gustan, así que decidimos no tener mascota — atajó Jean mientras se sentaban en el suelo del parque después de haber corrido jugando al pilla pilla —. Yo creo que está bien, porque no querría tener un gato.

La niña negó con la cabeza y bufó.

— Un gato es mejor que nada — añadió —, tendremos que tener una charla con Marco, porque ahora seremos dos contra uno y en casa de mis progenitores todo se hacía con decisiones a voto.

Jean arrugó la nariz. Mirando como Annie arrancaba hierba del duelo y la tiraba un poco más lejos de donde se había colocado. Cada vez que hablaba de su familia biológica era un tanto delicado, aunque según los asistentes sociales significaba que se había abierto muchísimo.

— A lo peor, y lo digo como futuro guardián junto con él, tu voto no cuenta tanto como el de Marco — le comentó para recibir un ataque de hierba recién arrancada en la cara —. ¡Eh! Esto supone un castigo, ¿lo sabes? No puedes lanzar hierba a la gente cuando te dicen algo que no te gusta.

Annie le sacó la lengua he izo un sonido parecido a "mimimimí" imitando lo que le había dicho. La respuesta de Jean fue quedarse en silencio, mirándola y asintiendo.

— lo acepto, pero solo si me llevas a ver monster trucks la semana que viene cuando ya me haya instalado en casa — dijo la niña que era bien consciente de sus actos.

Jean negó. En el fondo sabía que compraría las entradas para aquel espectáculo de camiones siendo aplastados los unos contra los otros, porque sí, pensaba ir de todos modos, y sí, quería llevarla desde antes de que lo dijera.

— Depende de como te portes.

Pasó el día y Jean ya tenía las entradas, las guardaba en la vitrina del comedor, esperando a que Annie llegara y las viera. Marco lo observaba preguntándose ¿cómo de no querer adoptar ni acercarse a un niño había llegado a aquel punto?

El día antes de que fueran a buscar a Annie. Su habitación era el reino de todas las cosas que había comentado que le gustaba, Jean se había encargado de ello. Todo estaba listo para que ella empezara a vivir en aquel piso no demasiado grande pero espacioso que Marco y él compartían.

El teléfono sonó y fue el propio Jean quien descolgó para oír la voz de Hange. Nada más escuhar las palabras de la asistente social, le alargó el teléfono a Marco y se fue despacio hasta la habitación que compartía con el moreno.

— ¿Hola? ¿Señor Kirschtein? ¿Sigué ahí? — decía la voz de la mujer cuando Marco por fin pudo escuchar lo que decía.

—No, soy Marco, Marco Bodt, Jean ha tenido que dejarme el teléfono — puntualizó el chico que se imaginaba algo incómodo. Probablemente pospondrían el día que Annie debía ir a vivir con ellos por algún motivo de agenda.

— ¡Oh! Señor Bodt, verá le comentaba a su marido que debido a un fallo en los papeles de Annie, tememos que la adopción no podrá darse — dijo ella con una tranquilidad impasible —. Al parecer, los abogados de la familia han presentado unos recursos que creíamos imposibles y Annie irá a vivir con su abuela. Siento mucho decírselo por teléfono, pero la agenda está muy llena y Annie se marchará mañana. En cuanto haya otro niño disponible les llamaremos.

Marco colgó sintiendo en gran parte la decepción que había tenido Jean al alejarse del teléfono tan prontamente. Meses de visitas, conciliación y trato con Annie no habían servido de nada. Más aún, solo le habían roto el corazón a Jean. Porque sí, a Marco no le hacía falta ir hasta la habitación para imaginarse que la frustración había llevado a su chico a desaparecer del salón en cuanto había recibido la noticia.

Durante los próximos días, Jean no se movió de la cama si no era para tumbarse en el sofá. Comía solo delante de Marco y atendía solo las llamadas de su asistente, Hanna, para decirle que sus clientes podían hablar con ella o con Mina Carolina, que él no tenía tiempo. No se duchó, a duras penas dormía, y solo miraba el techo, las entradas, la entrada de la habitación que le iban a destinar.

Marco, aguantaba la situación, llamando a Hange y a distintos abogados para tratar de solucionar el tema. Obviamente, ninguno les daba una opción real de que adoptar a Annie fuera viable. Connie, amigo de la familia y abogado había dicho lo mismo que la mayoría, como mucho podrían sacar una indemnización.

Después del turno de noche en urgencias, Marco pensó que si no había forma de adoptar a Annie, debía buscar otro modo de animar a Jean. Paseó cansado hasta la perrera municipal y pidió una hoja de adopción muy distinta. Recordaba haber hablado aquello durante días cuando habían decidido vivir juntos. A Jean le encantaban los perros, de hecho, en su adolescencia había tenido un Shiba y un pastor alemán que Eren se había quedado al mudarse de casa de sus padres.

Sustituir a Annie por un cachorrito era la idea más baja que se le ocurría, pero Jean se había sacrificado cuando él había querido adoptar un niño, ahora le tocaba a él dar su brazo a torcer. Las vacaciones en las Bahamas saldrían solo un poco más caras si lo llevaban a una guardería, y podía encargarse de limpiar en profundidad y a menudo para que la casa no oliera a perro constantemente.

— Tenemos unos golden retirever que estamos regalando, pero tendrá que ponerles chip — dijo la chica de la perrera —. Los hemos encontrado esta mañana.

—El dinero no es problema — aseguró Marco, firmó los papeles, pidió que el veterniario de la perrera le pusiera el chip con un nombre genérico de perro cualquiera y pasó la targeta de crédito esperando que la empresa de Jean no se viniera abajo con su depresión y las vacaciones anticipadas que se estaba tomando.

Paseó al pequeño perro hasta casa en una caja, y esperó que aquello animara a Jean. El golden entró en la casa y olió a Jean, pero este ignoró por completo al animal.

— En el chip pone que se llama Tommy, pero puedes llamarle Eren si te apetece — dijo Marco acariciándole el pelo y después besándole la frente.

—Annie quería llamarle Shia, como Shia LaBeouff, y quería un rotweiler —dijo mirando al cachorrito y dejándolo sobre las piernas del moreno —. No quiero un perro ahora. Aunque siempre haya dicho que sí.

— Ya lo sé — admitió Marco.

Más días pasaron y por fin Jean se decidió a volver al trabajo, pero Shia seguía siendo solo un perro al que no hacía casi caso, y no estaba siendo él mismo. Iba de casa al trabajo, del trabajo a casa, le daba lo mismo comer todos los días lo mismo y solo lo hacía cuando Marco le obligaba.

Hangee volvió a llamar, pero Marco insistió en que si no se trataba de Annie no pretendían adoptar por el momento a ningún otro niño. Y así estuvieron durante meses, hasta que Hangee llamó de nuevo.

— Señor Bodt, sé que ha sido una experiencia muy dura, pero dada la situación y que ustedes ya pasaron por el proceso de adaptación, quería preguntarles si estarían de acuerdo con adoptar a Annie Leonhart — dijo la mujer. Marco no pidió explicaciones, solo pensaba en Jean y en que había sido un golpe demasiado duro para él que cancelaran todo en el último minuto.

Al parecer, el papel que los abogados habían presentado era falso. Annie había testificado que no quería estar con su familia, y además el proceso de adopción ya estaba terminado prácticamente. Los papeles estaban firmados.

Marco llevó a Annie a casa, le presentó a Shia, su habitación y se dispuso a preparar la cena cuando Marco llegó.

— Ya estoy en casa — dijo Jean pasivamente al llegar, se aflojó la corbata y miró en dirección a la cocina para después caminar hasta el pasillo —. Me voy a la cama.

— ¿Sin cenar? — preguntó Marco.

— Sí, eso ¿Sin cenar? — dijo Annie plantándose delante suyo —. Fuiste a ver ese espectáculo de monster trucks sin mí, no cenas y no le has enseñado ningún truco a Shia eso supone un castigo.

Jean sonrió, abrazó a Annie que le pegó para que se alejara, y la besó en la cabeza.

— Tampoco puedes espachurarme o testificaré ante la policía que me pegas — añadió —. Aunque si decides cenar, enseñar a Shia a hacerse el muerto y llevarme al cine puede que cambie de opinion.


End file.
